Sexy Neighbor
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Jongin tetangga apartment Chanyeol yang cantik dan sexy, awalnya tidak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol dan kedua temannya untuk bermain dengannya. Tapi akhirnya dia menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Tao bermain dengan tubuhnya. warn! PWP, BDSM, age gap, mistyped Chankai, Hunkai, Taokai and others
1. Tolong kami, Jongin Hyung (1 of 2)

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao memandang malas wali kelas mereka. Di depan mereka, Shim Seam tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai nilai mereka yang buruk.

Sesekali wali kelas mereka yang berkumis dan berkepala botak itu menempeleng kepala mereka. Tentu saja dibalas dengusan malas yang berimbas plototan.

"Aku bosan mendengar cerita dari guru-guru di sini mengenai kelakuan dan nilai kalian yang buruk. Apa kalian tidak berniat masuk kuliah?!"

Sehun mengorek kupingnya mendengar teriakan si kepala botak. Shim Seam yang melihat itu menempeleng kepala Sehun hingga siswa itu mengaduh.

"Hei, jawab!"

"Iya, Seam. Kami ingin kuliah." Jawab mereka malas-malasan.

"Jika ulangan depan nilai kalian tidak mengalami kenaikan, akan ku panggil orang tua kalian ke sekolah. Mengerti?!" Teriakan kembali memenuhi ruang guru, untung hanya sedikit guru yang masih tinggal. Ketiganya mengangguk kaku mendengar ancaman si botak.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian sana!" Ketiganya buru-buru bangkit dan berlari keluar ruang guru.

\--

"Gila! Si botak itu berbicara sampai liurnya keluar semua." Tao mendengus sebal mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah.

Sekarang ketiganya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah menaiki bus dan turun di halte yang tidak jauh dari apartment, mereka berjalan diselingi obrolan tidak jelas.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Tao tinggal dalam satu apartment. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Tao menumpang di unit Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlalu sering mampir dan berujung menginap.

Orang tua mereka bertiga tidak mempermasalahkan anak mereka yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di aprtment Chanyeol dibanding rumah.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan membantu kita belajar? Bisa gawat jika Appa tahu nilaiku yang tidak jauh dari angka 3." Chanyeol membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang sedang marah besar.

"Aku tidak mau kena hukuuuum!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak mengagetkan kedua temannya.

"Ya! Bikin kaget saja." Kepala Sehun ditempeleng Chanyeol dari belakang.

Mereka terus berdebat tidak jelas sampai depan apartment. Hingga tidak menyadari pemuda manis, tetangga mereka, tersenyum geli melihat pertengakaran kecil itu.

"Halo, adik-adik manis. Kalian baru pulang sekolah ya?" Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Jongin-Hyung-yang-seksi sedang menyapa mereka dengan senyum secerah matahari.

Ketiganya mengangguk serentak. Terbengong dengan kecantikan Jongin, apalagi bibir merahnya. Uh, kenapa Jongin Hyung cantik sekali?

"Mau mampir untuk makan malam? Aku berencana membuat samgyetang. Aku yakin kalian akan memesan makanan lagi. Jadi untuk menghemat uang jajan kalian. Hyung ini akan memasakan kalian sesuatu." Jongin tersenyun lebar, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Kami akan mandi dan akan ke unitmu setelah selesai." Sehun menjawab dengan semangat. Masakan Hyung seksinya ini memang enak sekali.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti." Jongin memutar badan untuk masuk ke dalam unit. Ketiga bocah 19 tahun itu tidak berhenti berkedip melihat pantat sekal Jongin bergerak mengikuti pemiliknya.

"Wow, pemandangan yang menakjubkan." Chanyeol berseru kemudian masuk ke unit mereka setelah pantat bohay itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Dasar bocah-bocah mesum.

\--

Chanyeol memakan makanannya sambil memandang bibir Jongin yang bergerak gerak menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat nilai mereka yang buruk sekali. Mungkin Jongin Hyung mau mengajari mereka.

"Hyung. Hyung. Jongin Hyung." Chanyeol berseru memanggil Jongin dengan suara beratnya yang ceria. Jongin menoleh masih dengan mulut mengunyah ayam.

"Ada apa, Chanyeolli?" Ketiganya memekik tertahan melihat wajah imut Jongin.

"Ajari kami, ya?"

"Ajari apa?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Nilai semua mata pelajaran kami sangat buruk. Orang tua kami akan dipanggil jika tidak ada peningkatan nilai di ulangan depan. Ajari kami ya, Hyung." Ketiganya menatap memohon Jongin.

"Hah, baiklah. Kalian mau mulai dari mana?"

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Jongin mengajari tentangga bocahnya itu matematika. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali pada ketiganya, yang lama sekali paham materi peluang.

"Begini saja. Jika kalian mengerjakan 10 soal ini dan benar semua. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kalian sebagai hadiah." Jongin memberikan motivasi untuk ketiga bocah di hapadannya itu.

"Ok, tapi Hyung harus benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan kami." Sehun sudah membayangkan tubuh telanjang Jongin yang dia dan kedua temannya kerjai sepuasnya. Hahaha. Ketawanya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Sudah cepat kerjakan. Jangan menyalin jawaban tapi kalian boleh berdiskusi." Jongin memberikan keringanan pada ketiganya.

"Lihat saja kami pasti akan menyelesaikan soal-soal ini." Chanyeol berujar menggebu-gebu dengan Tao yang bersorak di sampingnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah memeriksa jawaban ketiga bocah di depannya. Chanyeol terkapar di karpet depan sofa, sedangkan Sehun dan Tao memandang Jongin dengan cemas.

Sehun duduk di belakang Jongin dengan alibi ingin melihat jawaban mereka yang sedang diperiksa. Padahal tangannya dari tadi menjalar kemana-mana di tubuh Jongin.

"Hmm, kalian memang harus diberi hadiah dulu ternyata agar cepat mengerti." Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat jawaban ketiganya.

"Jadi kalian ingin kubelikan apa? Sepatu? Game?" Jongin bertanya pada bocah-bocah itu.

Ketiganya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, membuatnya bingung. Jongin pikir bocah remaja suka membeli sepatu atau bermain game. Jadi dia mengira Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao akan memintanya membelikan salah satu benda itu.

"Kami ingin bermain game dengan Jongin Hyung." Chanyeol menjawab dan diangguki Sehun dan Tao.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kalian mau bermain apa?" Ketiganya menyeringai licik mendengar Jongin yang setuju setuju saja.

\--

Jongin sedang berbaring di meja kayu ruang tengahnya dengan baju tersingkap ke atas. Bibirnya sedang dilumat oleh Tao. Sedangkan Sehun sedang menghisap juga menggigit puting kanannya dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengecupi perut ratanya. Sesekali tangan Chanyeol memilin puting kirinya.

Di umurnya yang ke 25, Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan melakukan seks dengan bocah remaja. Apa lagi tetangganya yang manis-manis itu. Nyatanya ketiga remaja yang dia sebut manis, memiliki badan lebih besar dan kekar dibanding miliknya.

"Mmh-" Desahnya saat ada tangan yang menyentuh penisnya dari luar celana pendek. Kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari ketiga remaja yang memiliki hormon meledak-meledak.

Walaupun dia tidak asing dengan seks, karena pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan teman kencannya. Tapi melakukannya dengan ketiga bocah ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Hah- hah hah." Nafas Jongin memburu.

"Ya! Bukan permainan seperti ini yang ku bayangkan." Jongin berteriak kesal setalah berhasil meloloskan diri dari sentuhan ketiga tetangga remajanya. Kemudian dia terduduk di atas meja dan membenarkan kaosnya yang tadi tersingkap.

"Tapi kan Jongin Hyung sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan kami." Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas. Menggoyahkan pertahanan Jongin.

"Benar, padahal kami sudah berusaha keras mengerjakan soal itu." Tao berujar sedih. Oh tidak.

"Kami sedih sekali Jongin Hyung tidak ingin bermain dengan Sehunni, Chanyeolli dan Tao." Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah. Maafkan Hyung. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kalau begitu." Jongin kalah telak dengan tatapan memelas ketiga bocah manis-menurutnya. Padahal tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Jongin pikir membiarkan Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun sedikit bermain-main dengannya tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi pikirannya salah ketika melihat wajah memelas mereka berubah menjadi seringaian mesum nan licik.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang ayo lepas bajumu, Hyung." Sehun berujar santai sambil mengecupi pipi yang bersemu merah milik Jongin.

Jongin melepas bajunya ragu-ragu. Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun memandangnya tidak sabaran. Membuatnya tidak yakin apakah keputusannya benar membiarkan ketiga bocah remaja ini menjamahnya.

"Ayo cepat, Hyung. Celananya juga." Tao berujar santai sambil mencoba menarik celana pendek Hyungseksi mereka.

Jongin sudah telanjang bulat, memperlihatkan penis mungilnya yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu satu pun. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dan mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan bawah dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya makin bersemu merah ketika melihat ketiga bocah remaja di depannya juga melepas seluruh baju mereka. Dia tidak menyangka penis ketiganya besar dan panjang. Padahal mereka masih remaja, membuatnya malu bukan main.

"Berlutut, Hyung. Aku ingin kau memberikanku blow job." Penis Chanyeol berada di depan wajahnya. Bahkan dia bisa mencium aromanya.

Jongin meraih penis Chanyeol dan menjilatnya dimulai dari kepala hingga pangkalnya juga skortumnya juga tidak lupa dia manjakan.

"Mngh-" Chanyeol mengeram nikmat menerima blow job Jongin yang terkesan hati-hati.

Tao dan Sehun yang tadi hanya melihat kini ikut bergabung bersama keduanya. Kini Jongin tengah berlutut di tengah tiga remaja berbadan kekar. Mulutnya sibuk menghisap penis Chanyeol dan menelan precum yang keluar, sedangkan kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengocok penis besar Tao dan Sehun.

Jongin menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur. Mulutnya mencekung, memberikan kenikmatan pada penis Chanyeol. Hanya seperempat penisnya yang mampu dia telan, itu pun sudah berulang kali membuatnya tersedak.

Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk bekerja pada penis Chanyeol, kedua tanganya bekerja keras mengocok penis besar Tao dan Sehun dengan cepat. Tangannya mulai basah terkena precum mereka berdua.

"Mngh-okh Ohokh-" Jongin kembali tersedak berulang kali karena Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Penis besar itu masuk sampai tenggorokannya, menggerakannya secara kasar.

"Aah ah- kau sungguh nikmat, Hyung." Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan pijatan tenggorokan Jongin pada tiga per empat penisnya.

"Jangan melupakan kami, Hyung." Sehun berujar kesal karena gerakan tangan Jongin pada penisnya melambat. Sehun dan Tao membantu menggerakan tangan Jongin dengan menggenggam tangannya dan menggerkan pinggul mereka berdua.

Jongin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Tenggorokannya sakit dan dia sulit bernapas. Matanya mulai berair ketika Chanyeol benar-benar melesakan seluruh penis pada mulutnya hingga hidungnya tenggelam pada rambut pubik Chanyeol. Dia dapat merasakan sperma Chanyeol keluar memenuhinya.Mengalir pada tenggorokannya dan mau tidak mau harus dia telan.

"Oakh-" Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan ketika sampai pada puncaknya ditambah dengan remasan tenggorokan Jongin pada penisnya. Setelah tidak ada sperma yang keluar lagi dia melepaskan penisnya dan langsung disambut dengan suara batuk Jongin.

Bibir Jongin memerah dengan saliva bercampur sperma di sekitarnya. Wajah Jongin pun ikut memerah karena kesulitan bernafas beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa meninggalkan Jongin dengan kedua temannya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya mengumpulkan kembali energinya sambil melihat Jongin melayani Tao dan Sehun.

"Menungging, Jongin Hyung. Kami belum selesai." Belum sempat Jongin menetralkan nafasnya. Punggungnya didorong untuk menungging, memperlihatkan pantatnya yang mulus dan bersih.

Kedua tangan dan lutut Jongin menumpu berat badannya. Di depannya Sehun menamparkan penisnya pada wajahnya yang memerah, membuat precum menempel pada pipi dan mengenai matanya. Sedangkan Tao sedang menggigiti pantat Jongin, saking gemasnya dengan dua bongkahan pantat itu.

Jongin memejamkan mata tidak ingin precum itu memasuki matanya, sedangkan lidahnya mencoba menjilati penis Sehun ketika melewati bibirnya.

"Wah rupanya Jongin Hyung tidak sabar menghisap penisku, ya?" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Hyung seksi mereka yang sedang terangsang bisa sangat menggairahkan.

"Ayo, Sehunni, biar Hyung hisap penismu. Hyung ingin minum sperma lagi." Jongin sudah benar-benar terangsang. Dia bukan tipe pemalu saat berhubungan seks. Dan ini sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dari terakhir kali dia melakukan seks. Teman kencannya sedang ada pekerjaan di Jepang, membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

"Wow siapa sangka Jongin Hyung bisa jadi sejalang ini." Tao tidak menyangka dapat mendengar ucapan kotor dari Jongin. Dia merapatkan kedua paha Jongin dan menyelipkan penisnya di antara paha mulus itu. Tangannya sesekali menampar pantat Jongin hingga memerah.

"Makan ini, Hyung." Akhirnya Sehun memberikan penis besarnya untuk dihisap Jongin. Ukuran ketiga penis mereka sama.Besar, panjang dan gemuk.

Sehun langsung menggerakan kasar pinggulnya, sedangkan Jongin menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memijat penis Sehun yang tidak dapat masuk pada mulutnya. Rambutnya kembali dicengkram hingga rasa panas dapat dia rasakan pada kulit kepalanya. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Tao masih sibuk melecehkan pahanya yang basah karena keringat dan precum dari penis besar Tao.

Jongin kepayahan saat tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang dan depan. Apa lagi dia hanya bertumpu pada satu tangan. Tubuhnya berulang kali terhimpit dari dorongan kasar kedua bocah itu.

Tao yang tadinya berdiri dengan lutut, kini membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menciumi punggung Jongin, dan tangannya yang ikut melecehkan puting Jongin yang mulai memerah dan bengkak.

"Mngh- okh aokh-" Jongin meringis perih. Penis Sehun ditenggelamkan sedalam-dalamnya hingga menyumbat tenggorokannya. Sehun mendiamkan penisnya, merasakan remasan kencang dari tenggorokan Jongin yang tersiksa.

Wajah memerah Jongin yang berurai air mata semakin menambah gairah. Sehun menggeram senang dapat membuat Jongin Hyungyang seksi kepayahan karenanya.

Setelah puas menyiksa tenggorokan Jongin dengan penisnya, Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan kepala Jongin untuk meraih puncaknya. Penisnya tetap dia gerakan walau dia sedang mencapai puncak. Membuat Jongin tersedak sperma yang memenuhi mulutnya. Jongin kesulitan menelan sperma Sehun karena sesak napas dan penis yang menohok teggorokannya berulang kali dengan kasar. Jongin kembali terbatuk karena ulah bocah remaja itu.

Setelah Sehun melepaskan penisnya, Tao yang belum meraih klimaks, membawa Jongin ke atas meja kayu. Kepala Jongin dia buat terkulai dari meja untuk digunakan memuaskan penisnya. Chanyeol yang energinya sudah kembali, ikut mengerjai tubuh Jongin dengan memainkan penis mungil itu.

"Aohok- ha" Jongin kembali tersedak penis. Kali ini milik Tao yang memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Karena Tao memasukinya dari atas, skortum bocah itu menggesek hidungnya. Salah satu tangannya menahan pinggul Tao agar tidak masuk begitu dalam. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa perih. Dan dapat dipastikan jika besok dia akan kesulitan berbicara.

Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar terus dimasuki penis besar Tao dengan kasar. Giginya ikut memberi nikmat pada penis Tao. Walaupun dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti ini Jongin tetap bekerja keras memanjakan penis Tao dengan menggerakan lidahnya.

"Mmngh- hakh akh ouhok-" Desahannya tercampur dengan suara tersedak. Suara becek dari mulut Jongin dengan penis Tao dapat terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

Posisi kepala Jongin yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin tersiksa, karena penis besar, panjang dan gemuk itu langsung menyumbat tenggorokannya. Wajah memerahnya sudah basah dengan air mata, saliva dan juga sperma.

Jongin menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan diri, ketika Chanyeol menghisap penis mungilnya kencang. Seakan memaksa keluar cairan yang berada di dalamnya.

Tangan kirinya mencoba mendorong pinggul Tao yang menghimpit kepalanya dengan meja. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Chanyeol yang menyiksa penisnya. Penisnya terasa tertarik oleh hisapan kuat Chanyeol. Walau tidak dipungkiri jika rasa nikmat juga dia rasakan.

"Akhhu-dhaah hakh" Jongin berujar susah payah memohon pengampunan. Tentu saja membuat ketiga bocah remaja yang mendominasinya makin bergairah.

Sehun yang tadinya beristirahat, kembali menikmati tubuh berpeluh Jongin yang kepayahan menerima kenikmatan. Bibirnya sibuk melumat puting bengkak Jongin kuat. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam meremas dan memilin puting Jongin yang lain.

"Aah hisap, Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku sampai." Gerakan pinggul Tao pendek-pendek dan semakin cepat. Penisnya terus dia tenggelamkan untuk merasakan remasan tenggorokan Jongin.

Chanyeol di bawahnya masih sibuk menghisap penis mungilnya. Kaki Jongin kini sudah dinaikan dan dilipat mengangkang. Memudahkan Chanyeol memainkan lubang anusnya yang sudah lama tidak terjamah.

Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi. Titik nikmatnya terus dimanjakan. Penis, anus dan juga dadanya terus dipermainkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Cph mph" Suara Sehun yang menikmati puting Jongin terdengar keras. Dada sebelah kanannya mulai membengkak karena terus dihisap dan diremas Sehun.

"Ooohok-" Jongin sampai pada puncaknya saat tiba tiba jari tengah Chanyeol dilesakan pada anusnya. Penisnya menyemburkan sperma dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Saat Tao masih berusaha meraih klimaks. Chanyeol menaikan pinggang Jongin hingga pantatnya terangkat, memperlihatkan lubang merahnya yang berkedut.

Sperma Jongin yang berada di mulut Chanyeol, diludahkan pada lubang Jongin. Membuatnya basah dan berkedut. Kemudian dua jari Chanyeol kembali mengocok lubang itu dengan brutal.

"Aah kau sungguh nikmat, Hyung. Telan spermaku. Kau suka sperma bukan, Hyung?" Tao kembali menekan penisnya dalam-dalam. Tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang kesulitan menelan dalam posisi mendongak saat ini.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak membantu sama sekali. Keduanya sibuk mengocok lubang dan meremas dadanya.

Ketika Tao melepas penisnya, Jongin terkulai lemas. Dia baru memanjakan mereka menggunakan mulutnya saja sudah selelah ini. Dia tidak yakin dapat bertahan saat mereka memintanya melayani menggunakan lubang analnya.

"Hah- hahh- hah. Sudah, aku lelah sekali." Jongin berujar pelan karena Sehun dan Chanyeol masih sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri.

"Tidak, Hyung. Kami belum selesai bermain." Chanyeol berujar santai sambil melesakan dalam-dalam ketiga jarinya pada lubang anus Jongin. Membuahkan pekikan nikmat dari Jongin. Sperma kembali keluar tanpa diduga. Tubuhnya membusur merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Bibirnya terus terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dengan mata terpejam.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja." Jongin berujar lunglai setelah orgasmenya.

Kini ketiganya membiarkan Jongin istirahat di atas meja. Tubuh telanjangnya yang bermandikan sperma dan keringat terlihat sangat seksi. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir terbuka mengais oksigen. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sampingnya dengan kaki mengangkang lemas.

\--

Setelah melalui perdebatan sengit antara Chanyeol, Sehun dan Tao mengenai siapa yang akan melakukannya duluan. Akhirnya Sehun lah yang keluar sebagai orang pertama diikuti Tao dan kemudian Chanyeol.

Jongin memberikannya soal untuk menentukan urutan yang akan menikmati tubuhnya. Urutan ditentukan berdasarkan siapa yang paling cepat menjawab soal itu.

Dia menolak keras jika harus melakukannya bersama lagi. Dia mengancam akan benar-benar marah jika memaksanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya mereka ingin Jongin tidak menolak apa pun yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sekarang Jongin berada dalam kamarnya bersama Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao sedang bermain game di ruang tengah, tempat mereka melakukan seks sebelumnya.

Puting kiri Jongin kembali menjadi korban Sehun setelah dada kananya dibuat bengkak dan merah. Sedangkan tangan Jongin sibuk memberikan hand jobpada penis Sehun yang masih setengah tegang.

"Aah- jangan terlaluuh kencang meremaassh, Sehunni." Jongin meringis nyeri ketika Sehun meremas kedua dadanya gemas. puting kirinya juga tidak berhenti digigit dan dihisap.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang menahan nyeri di kedua dadanya. Apapun caranya dia akan membuat dada Jongin membesar dan kalau bisa mengeluarkan susu. Sehun tersenyum mesum dalam hisapannya membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aakh- sakith. Kenapa kau tarik, Sehun?" Sehun menarik kedua putingnya tiba-tiba dengan gigi dan kedua jarinya. Tentu saja sakit, dia hanya takut jika puting itu putus. Melihat betapa kasarnya Sehun pada puting dan juga dadanya.

"Jongin Hyungkan sudah berjanji tidak akan protes. Aku ini sedang dalam misi memperbesar dadamu loh, Hyung." Sehun melepaskan puting Jongin yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. Dia dapat melihat beberapa luka lecet pada kedua puting itu. Dan tanpa perasaan, kembali meremas dada Jongin secara kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Tapi ini sakit, Sehunni." Jongin memelas. Dia takut melihat keadaan dadanya saat ini. Dadanya mulai membesar karena bengkak, dan terasa nyeri sekali jika tersentuh.

Sehun mencium dan menggigit perut Jongin, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Warnanya merah pekat,bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin meringis nyeri tiap kali Sehun membuat tanda maupun luka pada tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan tangan Sehun yang masih aktif meremas kuat dadanya. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengocok penis Sehun, karena sibuk meremas seprai untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Sepertinya dadamu sudah cukup besar, Hyung." Sehun berujar santai sambil menekuk kaki Jongin hingga menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan lubangmu, Hyung. Ini lucu sekali. Lubangmu seperti mengajakku berbicara." Sehun tersenyum senang menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah.

Sehun itu sangat imut jika sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang. Tapi apa yang membuatnya tersenyum senang itu membuat Jongin was-was.

Bocah remaja itu masih memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Jongin hanya takut menjadi kelinci percobaan dari rasa ingin tahu Sehun.

"Aah- dingin Sehuunh." Jongin mendesah ketika bongkahan pantatnya dilebarkan kesamping. Dia dapat merasakan dinginnya udara.

"Kau akan merasa hangat sebentar lagi, Hyung." Sehun menjilat cincin berkerut Jongin.

"Aah ah tidaakh, Sehunh. Aakh-" Jongin terus mendesah merasakan Sehun yang menjilati dan memakan anusnya rakus.

Sehun tidak peduli pada anus Jongin yang mulai memerah. Lubang itu sangat lucu ketika sedang berkedut.

"Aah Se-sehunnih." Jongin mendesah keras ketika Sehun menghisap lubang anusnya sangat kuat. Sesekali pipi pantatnya digigit, meninggalkan warna merah di kulitnya.

"Lubangmu basah sekali, Jongin Hyung. Biar ku keringkan." Sehun berulang kali meniup lubang itu menggoda.

Jongin menggerakkan pantatnya tidak nyaman dan mencoba melepas cengkraman Sehun pada kaki dan pantatnya.

Sehun sedang duduk di depan pantat Jongin dengan salah satu kakinya yang menindih kedua kaki Jongin yang menekuk. Sedangkan tangannya mencengkram pantat Jongin, sesekali menampar dan meremasnya gemas.

"Diam, Hyung. Aku sedang mengeringkan lubangmu." Sehun berujar kesal tanpa menghentikan tiupannya.

"Ini tidak nyaman, Sehunni. Lakukan hal lain. Hyung tidak suka rasanya."

"Baiklah, kalu begitu Jongin Hyung tahan ini. Aku akan melakukan hal lain seperti permintaanmu. Jangan dilepas apapun yang ku lakukan atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu, Hyung." Sehun menatap Jongin yang mengangguk dari sela kakinya yang terbuka ke atas karena mengangkang dan dilipat hingga pinggul itu terangkat.

"Aku akan mulai." Sehun berujar sambil menelusupkan ibu jarinya pada anus Jongin.

"Mngh-" Jongin melenguh pelan merasakan kedua ibu jari Sehun yang mencoba melebarkan anusnya dengan menariknya berlawan arah.

Sehun menggangti ibu jarinya dengan tiga jari kanannya setelah dirasa lubang Jongin sudah cukup lebar. Jarinya mulai keluar masuk secara perlahan, mengamati bagaimana lubang anus Jongin ikut tertarik dan terbenam mengikuti gerakan jarinya.

"Aah ah lebbihh cepaath, Sehhun." Jongin menggelinjang nikmat ketika ketiga jari Sehun menekan prostatnya.

Sebelum menambah kecepatan mengocoknya, Sehun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi pada lubang Jongin. Kini empat jari besar Sehun berada dalam lubang Jongin. Setelahnya Sehun mengocok lubang merah itu dengan brutal.

Suara becek dan tumbukan kulit terdengar jelas dalam kamar. Sehun tanpa merasa khawatir menekan keempat jarinya dalam-dalam. Membuat prostat Jongin tertekan kuat dalam waktu lama.

"Aaah tid-daakh, Sehhunnh. Hyungh aaah-kanh k-keluaaarh." Jongin bergetar hebat saat sampai pada puncaknya.

Spermanya keluar mengotori wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Sehun menatap puas Jongin yang sangat kacau. Dia mengeluarkan keempat jarinya, melihat lubang Jongin yang terbuka dan menutup sesuai dengan tempo nafas Jongin.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh menurunkan kakiku, Sehunni?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang masih asik melihat keadaan lubangnya yang melebar.

"Nanti dulu, Hyung. Aku masih penasaran dengan lubangmu. Menurutmu tanganku akan muat tidak di lubang anusmu, Jongin Hyung?" Sehun bertanya penasaran setelah melihat lubang Jongin yang melebar karena ulahnya.

Jongin menatap takut kelima jari Sehun yang berada di depan lubang anusnya. Dia menggeleng dan berniat kabur sebelum Sehun menekan kaki kirinya, membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Hyung, ingat janjimu." Sehun berseru kesal.

Jongin pasrah merasakan ujung jari-jari Sehun yang menguncup mulai memasuki lubang anusnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lubang anusnya melebar dan menelan kelima jari Sehun.

"Aakh- sakit sakit, Sehun. Eaakh-" Jongin berteriak kesakitan merasakan lubangnya melebar sebesar tangan Sehun. Lubangnya menelan tangan Sehun hingga sebatas pegelangan tangannya.

"Wow, ini menakjubkan, Hyung." Sehun berseru senang melihat bagaimana lubang merah Jongin menelan tangannya.

Dia semakin melesakkan tangannya secara perlahan hingga seperempat lengannya terbenam.

"Sudaakh-" Jongin berujar kesakitan dan tidak nyaman.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Jongin, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya hingga menumbuk prostat Jongin berulang kali dengan keras.

Telapak tangannya yang dia biarkan terbuka sebelumnya, dia rubah secara perlahan menjadi mengepal. Membuat dinding anus Jongin melebar sebesar kepalan tangannya.

"Sudaakh, Sehunnikh. Hyung tidak kuat aakh-" Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya secara tiba-tiba dan memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat. Menonjok prostat Jongin dengan telak. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan pendek-pendek menonjok juga menekan prostat Jongin secara brutal.

"Aaakh ah aaokh-" Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena rasa sakitnya berkurang dan rasa nikmat dia rasakan terus menerus.

"Aah- samppaaih, Hyuungh sampaaiihh-" Jongin kembali klimaks hanya dengan prostatnya yang disentuh. Dia yakin bahwa prostatnya kini pasti sudah membengkak karena terus dimainkan.

Sehun tetap menekan prostat Jongin walaupun dia sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Sehun membuat prostat Jongin menjadi samsak tinjunya.

Kepala Jongin bergerak tidak beraturan merasakan tinjuan tangan Sehun pada prostatnya. Tinjuan itu tidak menyakitinya tapi memberikannya kenikmatan. Karena prostatnya yang sedang over sensitive.

"Nikmat kan, Hyung?" Sehun berseru senang sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari anus Jongin. Rasa penasarannya tentang anus Jongin yang menelan tangannya sudah terjawab.

Jongin hanya mengangguk susah payah. Wajah dan rambutnya kembali basah terkena spermanya sendiri.

Sehun menurunkan kaki Jongin yang terangkat. Kini Sehun memiringkan tubuh Jongin dan menekuk kakinya. Lubang anusnya kembali rapat walaupun terlihat memerah dan bengkak.

"Lubangmu kembali rapat, Hyung. Hebat sekali." Sehun memandang takjub lubang anus Jongin. Tangannya berulang kali membuka dan menutup kaki Jongin, memastikan apakah lubang anus itu benar-benar kembali rapat.

"Sudah, Sehunni." Jongin berujar lemas. Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Sehun terhadap lubangnya. Dan masih ada dua bocah dengan rasa ingin tahu juga yang harus dia layani setelah ini.

"Tunggu, Hyung. Aku masih penasaran dengan lubangmu." Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki Jongin dan turun dari kasur.

Mengambil gelas kaca di atas meja. Gelas itu memiliki leher yang panjang dengan lebar yang sama dari atas hingga bawah.

Jongin melotot horror seolah tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan gelas itu. Lubang anusnya sudah cukuo teraniaya dengan kepalan tangan Sehun sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin gelas itu memasuki lubangnya.

"Sehun, kau tidak akan memasukan gelas itu pada anusku kan?" Jongin bertanya gusar sambil memundurkan tubuhnya hingga mencapai kepala kasur.

Sehun menarik Jongin mendekat. Melumat bibir tebal itu dengan rakus. Bibir bawah Jongin dihisap kuat oleh Sehun. Hingga terasa menebal.

Jongin membalas lumatan Sehun sebisanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan kalah beradu mulut dengan bocah sekolah. Dagunya basah dengan saliva keduanya.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan melatih lubangmu agar siap untuk digunakan olehku dan yang lain." Ujar Sehun setelah melapas ciumannya.

"Nah, sekarang Jongin Hyung ayo menungging." Sehun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan wajah kekanakannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kalimatnya yang penuh dengan kemesuman.

Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju. Dia turun dari kasur, mencoba lari dari permain Sehun.

"Hyung mencoba melawanku? Kau sudah berjanji menuruti semua kemauanku."

Sehun menarik Jongin kembali ke kasur. Dia membuka lemari Jongin dan mengambil beberapa syal Jongin.

"Tidak, Sehun. Hyung mohon jangan gunakan gelas itu." Jongin memberontak ketika Sehun mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin dan membuatnya menungging. Mulut Jongin dia sumpal dengan syal. Dia tidak ingin mendengar keributan yang akan dilakukan Jongin.

"Mmmhm" Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Kedua bongkahan pantatnya ditampar berulang kali oleh Sehun. Rasa perih dan panas langsung menjalar di kedua bongkahan pantatnya.

"Diamlah, Jongin Hyung." Sehun berujar kesal.

Sehun kembali melumat anus Jongin. Menghisapnya rakus kemudian menjilatnya. Sesekali lidahnya bermain di dalam anus Jongin, tidak hanya menjilatinya.

Setelah dirasanya lubang Jongin cukup basah, dia menyiapkan gelas kaca tadi di depan lubang Jongin.

Nafas Jongin memburu saat merasakan ujung gelas kaca itu mulai memasuki lubangnya. Padahal Sehun memasukannya dengan perlahan.

"Rileks, Hyung. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Sehun mengelus pantat Jongin yang memerah.

Sehun kembali mendorong gelas itu dengan perlahan hingga menyisakan sedikit tepian untuk dipegang. Karena gelas itu terbuat dari kaca, dia bisa melihat ke dalam lubang merah Jongin yang melebar.

"Wow, lubangmu luar biasa, Hyung. Aku bisa melihat ke dalam lubang merahmu yang berkedut." Sehun meremas kedua pantat Jongin kemudian menamparnya. Membuat Jongin berjengit karena kaget dan sakit.

Pukulan itu membuat lubang Jongin mengejan dan mengeluarkan sebagian gelas dari lubangnya. Sehun yang melihat kembali menekan gelas itu untuk masuk. Kemudian menggerakannya dengan pelan.

"Eeemnngh-" Jongin menggeram merasakan pergerakan gelas di lubangnya.

"Hyung, berusahalah mengejan. Aku ingin melihat kau mengeluarkan gelas ini." Sehun berseru santai sambil menggerakan gelas keluar masuk di lubang jongin.

Jongin mengejan menuruti perintah Sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit gelas itu keluar dari lubangnya.

"Berhenti." Sehun kembali memerintah sambil memijat pantatnya. Kemudian menekan gelas itu kembali masuk.

"Lakukan lagi. Aku akan terus melakukan ini sampai lubang ini terbiasa." Sehun kembali meremasi pantat Jongin sesekali menciumnya saat Jongin kembali mengejan untuk mengeluarkan gelas.

Plak

Plak

Plak

"Ngghk nghkk kkhhkk-" Jongin memekik kesakitan ketika Sehun kembali memekuli pantatnya.

Sudah berkali-kali Jongin mengejan dan gelas itu kembali masuk di lubangnya. Pukulan itu membuat lubang Jongin mengetat dan membuat gelas yang berada di lubangnya terdorong keluar dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau mengeluarkan gelas ini, Hyung?" Sehun berseru kesal dan kembali memasukan gelas itu pada lubang Jongin dengan kasar.

"Lakukan lagi."

Setalah melatih lubang Jongin hingga Jongin lemas. Sehun melepaskan ikatan dan sumpalannya.

"Hyung sudah tidak kuat, Sehunni." Jongin berujar dengan suara serak setelah Sehun membaringkannya dengan posisi terlentang.

"Tunggu, Hyung. Penisku belum merasakan lubangmu. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sehun buru-buru memiringkan kaki Jongin. Dia berencana memasuki Jongin dari samping.

"Aakh-" Jongin memekik sakit dan kaget karena Sehun memasukan penisnya tanpa peringatan. Walaupun lubangnya sudah dilebarkan dengan kepalan tangan Sehun dan gelas kaca, entah kenapa dia masih merasakan sakit.

Pinggul Sehun bergerak cepat menumbuk prostat bengkak Jongin yang mudah untuk ditemukan. Kepalanya merunduk untuk kembali meremas dan melumat puting Jongin.

"Aah ah akh Se-sehhunh terlaluh cepath akh-" Jongin memekik nikmat, cincin anusnya terasa terbakar dan prostatnya yang bengkak terus ditumbuk.

"Ah Jonginh Hyungh." Sehun menggeram seperti hewan buas di leher Jongin.

Jongin terlonjak-lonjak akibat gerakan kasar Sehun. Posisinya yang tertekuk menyamping membuatnya tidak dapat leluasa bergerak. Tangan kanannya meremas punggung Sehun. Mencakar punggung itu untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mencengkram pinggang dan paha Jongin, menggerakkannya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Prostat Jongin benar-benar tidak diberi jeda, terus ditumbuk kasar oleh kepala penis Sehun.

"Aaah-" Jongin kembali mencapai klimaksnya dengan rasa lelah dan frustasi karena prostatnya terus ditumbuk tanpa mengenal belas kasihan sedikit pun.

"Tidaak ah, Sehunnh. Berh-hentiih sebentarh ah-" Jongin memohon susah payah. Tapi Sehun malah semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Lubang Jongin yang mencengkram penisnya benar-benar nikmat. Lubang itu seakan tidak berhenti berkedut untuk meremasnya.

Tangannga makin menekuk kaki Jongin ke dadanya, dan melesakannya semakin dalam. Jongin sudah menangis memohon berhenti karena rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dia tahan. Kepalanya menggeleng sembarangan dengan air mata mengalir.

Kedua tangan Sehun meraih dada bengkak Jongin, membuat badannya terlentang dengan kaki menekuk menyamping. Sehun bergerak menjadikan dada Jongin sebagai tumpuan, membuat dada itu tertekan dan tertarik saat dia bergerak kasar.

"Aakh- sakith." Jongin memekik berulang kali, karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang menyakitinya. Tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Tubuhnya sudah seperti boneka, yang tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Dia terisak kesakitan dan juga nikmat pada lubangnya.

Gerakan Sehun menjadi pendek-pendek, membuat prostat Jongin makin kuat dan cepat ditekan. Jongin mendongakan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ada cairan putih menyembur dari putingnya.

Sehun menunduk untuk mencicipi cairan yang ternyata susu. Entah bagaimana bisa keluar. Gerakan penisnya sama sekali tidak melambat. Kini tangannya memenggang pundak Jongin membuat penisnya semakin dalam masuk pada lubang anus Jongin.

"Kauh benar ah-benarh menggairahkan, Hyung." Sehun memandang takjub pada kedua puting Jongin yang masih menyemburkan susu walaupun dia tidak meremasnya lagi.

"Aah ah-ah ah aaakh-" Jongin kembali mencapai klimaksnya, spermanya mengotori paha dan juga perutnya.

Sehun yang merasakan remasan dinding anus Jongin, terus meggerakan pinggulnya cepat untuk mengejar klimaksnya. Setelah beberapa menit menyiksa prostat Jongin dengan tusukan penisnya, akhirnya Sehun menyemburkan spermanya tepat pada prostat Jongin dan memenuhi lubangnya. Rasa panas dapat dia rasakan di lubangnya dari sperma yang baru saja keluarkan dan gesekan penis besar itu.

Jongin merasa lega sekali Sehun telah sampai pada puncaknya. Sehun berbaring di samping Jongin yang terkulai lemas.

Air susu itu masih keluar membasahi dada Jongin, walaupun tidak menyembur dengan deras seperti tadi. Menggoda Sehun yang merasa haus, memilih menikmati susu Jongin yang menggodanya.

"Mmh- sudah, Hun. Aku lelah sekali." Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dari dadanya. Tapi malah membuat putingnya tertarik karena gigitan Sehun.

Dia pasrah saja membiarkan Sehun menyusu padanya. Sampai Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dan mencium bibirnya. Membagi susu itu bersamanya.

"Bagaimana, Hyung? Enak kan?" Jongin mengangguk lemah. Sehun kembali menciumnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menghisapnya. Jongin juga ikut menghisap bibir atas Sehun. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun, menikmati ciuman basah mereka.

"Mmh-" Jongin melenguh dalam ciumannya saat Sehun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya. Mengelus langit-langit mulutnya dengan sensual dan mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapih.

Jongin yang mulai kehabisan napas, menepuk dada Sehun untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Sehun melepas ciuman basah itu dan memberikan ciuman ringan pada bibir merahnya.

Mata Sehun kembali melirik dada Jongin yang basah, tergoda kembali merasakan susu. Jongin hanya pasrah saat Sehun kembali menghisap putingnya, meminum susunya.

Tangannya mengelus rambut Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengantuk. Hah, aku merasa seperti sedang menidurkan bayi sekarang.

Saat Sehun sudah tertidur lelap, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan wajah kesal Tao. Jongin hanya tersenyum masam, mengingat tugasnya belum selesai.

Jongin meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Memberi isyarat pada Tao agar tidak berisik saat bocah itu akan berbicara. Kemudian dia bangkit setelah susah payah melepaskan hisapan Sehun dari dadanya.

"Biarkan Hyung istirahat sebentar, ya. Setelah itu Tao bisa melakukan apa pun pada Hyung." Ujar Jongin serak sambil menutup pintu. Tangannya mengusap kepala Tao gemas.

"Hyung lama sekali bermain dengan Sehun. Aku bosan selalu kalah bermain game dengan Chanyeol." Tao cemberut. Dia bergelayutan pada tubuh Jongin, tidak peduli dengan tubuh telanjang dan sperma yang mengotori tubuhnya. Oh, Tao sudah menggunakan celana pendeknya. Tenang saja.

"Maafkan Hyung membuat Tao menunggu lama." Keduanya berjalan menuju dapur dengan Tao yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tao malas menanggapi karena masih kesal.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya heran karena tidak melihat Chanyeol berada di unitnya. Dia mengambil botol minum dari atas meja makan dan meminumnya.

"Dia sedang kembali ke unit kami. Katanya ingin mempersiapkan permainan yang menyenangkan untuk Hyung." Jongin meringis mendengar jawaban Tao.

Selamat datang dalam neraka yang kau buat sendiri, Kim Jongin.

To be continued


	2. Tolong kami, Jongin Hyung (2 of 2)

Tao menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin sedang merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dapur. Dada itu basah dengan cairan putih yang memiliki aroma menggoda.

"Hyung, dadamu mengeluarkan susu?" Jongin menatap dadanya yang basah dari tadi masih mengeluarkan susu walaupun sedikit.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Sehun meremasnya terlalu kencang dan entah lah aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menghasilkan susu." Jongin mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Hyung bilang mau istirahat dulu?" Tao bertanya heran. Yah, sebenarnya dia tergoda sekali sih ingin mencicipinya.

"Tao boleh menyusu pada Hyung selama Hyung istirahat." Jongin menawarkan pada Tao. Karena dia tahu bocah itu dari tadi tidak berhenti menatap lapar dadanya.

"Hehe Hyung pengertian sekali sih. Aku kan jadi makin suka padamu." Tao tertawa konyol dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang berada di sebrang mejanya. Jongin terseyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tao dan hanya menganggapnya bualan seorang bocah.

Tao duduk di kursi Jongin dengan memangku Hyungnya itu. Punggung Jongin bersandar pada meja makan dengan Tao yang menunduk menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas dada kiri Jongin yang sedang dihisap agar memperbanyak susu yang keluar.

"Cph cpk cpmh-" Suara hisapan kuat Tao dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

Putingnya dihisap kuat sekali hingga terasa seperti ingin lepas dari dadanya. Jongin mengelus sisi kepala Tao, menenangkan.

"Hey, tenang saja. Hyung tidak akan pergi. Minum pelan-pelan, adik manis." Jongin meringis kecil kemudian menciumi rambut hitam Tao sayang.

Entah lah dia hanya menganggap bahwa ketiga tetangga bocahnya itu adalah adiknya yang manis. Dan dia suka sekali memanjakan mereka bertiga. Entah itu dengan memasakan sesuatu, menemani mereka tidur atau kadang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Hanya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan seks dengan mereka.

Tapi karena wajah memelas ketiganya yang selalu membuatnya kalah telak, dia kembali memanjakan mereka, kali ini dengan tubuhnya. Mereka selalu dapat apa yang mereka mau darinya.

Tangan Tao yang tadi meremas dadanya kini sudah berada pada kedua bongkahan pantatnya. Meremasnya gemas. Dan sesekali telunjuknya bermain pada cincin anus Jongin.

"Mmh- kau sudah ingin bermain, Tao? Hyung sudah siap." Tao mengangguk dalam kegiatan menyusunya.

Jongin mengerti jika dia harus memanjakan Tao dan membiarkannya menyusu. Pantatnya dia gerakan maju-mundur menggoda penis Tao yang terbungkus celana pendek.

"Lepas sebentar, Tao. Biarkan Hyung membuat penismu menegang dan kau bisa menyusu lagi." Jongin berujar pelan sambil mengelus rambut Tao.

"Nanti masukan penisku dan biarkan aku minum susu lagi ya, Hyung." Tao mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa melepas celana saat Jongin turun dari pangkuannya.

Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kolong meja makan. Mulutnya kembali bekerja untuk membuat penis Tao tengang. Tangannya memijat dan memainkan skortumnya.

Lidahnya menjilati setiap sisi penis besar itu. Penis itu dia goda dengan menghisap kepalanya dan lubang diujungnya dimainkan dengan lidahnya.

"Cmpph-hk" Suara hisapan Jongin terdengar keras. Bibirnya terbuka lebar karena penis Tao yang gemuk. Pipinya mencekung, memberi pijatan.

"Hyung, buka mulutmu yang lebar. Aku akan melecehkan mulutmu." Tao mencengkram rambut Jongin, menahannya agar tidak terdorong akibat hentakannya nanti. Jongin mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

"Baiklah, 1-2-3 telan ini." Tao menekan penisnya dalam-dalam merasakan pijatan tenggorokan Jongin yang berusaha mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Kkkggh-" Suara tersedak Jongin membuatnya semakin bergairah. Penisnya sudah benar-benar tegang. Dan ingin melecehkan mulut Jongin sebentar lagi. Kontraksi tenggorokan Jongin akibat benda asing yang menyumbat, membuat rasa nikmat melingkupi penisnya.

"Jongin Hyung, aku akan menggerakan penisku dengan cepat." Jongin mengangguk susah payah, memberikan persetujuan.

Walaupun Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima penis besar itu di mulut hingga tenggorokannya. Tetap saja dia tersedak dengan wajah memerah dan lelehan air mata yang keluar.

"Nggkh- gghok gghk-" Salivanya mengalir hinga ke dagu dan menetes membasahi celana Tao.

Tao melepaskan penisnya saat Jongin memegang tangannya yang mencengkram rambut Jongin. Kemudian dia menarik Jongin ke pangkuannya lagi.

Jongin duduk di pangkuan Tao dengan napas memburu. Dagu dan bibirnya basah karena liurnya sendiri yang bercampur dengan precum Tao.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit pantatnya dan mengarahkan penis Tao di depan lubang anusnya. Sedangkan Tao sudah kembali menyusu dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pantat Jongin. Membuka pantat itu agar lebih mudah dimasuki penis besarnya.

"Nngghh-" Jongin melenguh saat kepala penis Tao melesak memasuki lubangnya yang berkedut.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar merasakan dinding anusnya bergesekan dengan setengah penis Tao yang berurat. Dan dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah, menelan penis Tao hingga pangkalnya.

"Mngaaahk-" Air mata Jongin keluar merasakan klimaks hanya karena penis Tao yang memasuki lubangnya. Penis Tao melesak masuk menumbuk tepat di prostatnya yang bengkak dan sensitif.

Tao yang tidak sabar menggerakan Jongin dengan mencengkram pantatnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat Jongin memanjakan penisnya. Bocah remaja memang selalu egois.

"Aah-ah aakh-aah ah ah-" Suara desahan Jongin terus mengalun. Tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Tao sebagai tumpuan untuk menggerakan pinggulnya naik-turun.

Tao melepaskan putingnya dan sesekali bermain pada dada serta lehernya. Pantat Jongin juga berulang kali ditampar, membuatnya memekik sakit.

"Hyung, lebih cepat!" Tao kembali menampari pantat Jongin hingga benar-benar memerah. Tiba-tiba dia melesakan dua jarinya pada lubang Jongin yang masih berisi penisnya.

Jongin membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia mencium bibir Tao, membungkam teriakannya sendiri. Kakinya dia naikan ke atas kursi yang diduduki Tao, membuatnya berjongkok dengan penis menyumpal lubang anusnya.

"Mnggh- cpphk" Tao mencium Jongin yang asik melonjak-lonjak di atas penisnya. Dua jarinya masih berada di lubang itu, sesekali menekuk, menekan dinding anus Jongin.

Suara benturan pantat Jongin dengan pahanya memenuhi dapur. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menghisap dan menggigit bibir Jongin yang menggoda.

"Hiyaah ah ah- terlaluuh sensitifh ah" Penis Tao selalu tepat menumbuk prostatnya yang sensitif. Membuatnya tersiksa terus dilanda kenikmatan. Penis mungilnya terlonjak-lonjak mengikuti gerakannya.

Dada Jongin bergoyang imut setiap kali pemiliknya bergerak. Dengan susu yang terus keluar dari puting merah itu.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Pukulan keras Tao berikan berkali-kali pada dada Jongin yang terus bergoyang-goyang kecil. Air susunya menyembur deras tiap kali dia menamparnya. Dadanya berwarna merah sama seperti pantatnya. Entah kenapa warna merah terlihat cocok sekali dengan Jongin Hyungnya.

Tao menciumi bahu Jongin saat pemuda itu bergerak semakin cepat. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasmenya. Dia membantu menggerakan pinggul Jongin dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Aah ah ah aaakh-" Jongin sampai dengan tubuh bergetar dan masih berusaha bergerak memanjakan penis Tao yang masih sekeras baja. Tenaganya terkuras tapi Jongin masih memikirkan Tao yang belum mencapai klimaksnya, makanya dia masih menggerakan tubuhnya naik-turun. Benar-benar hyung yangbaik.

Tao yang melihat Jongin kepayahan, mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membaringkannya di atas meja makan. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat dan dalam menumbuk prostat Jongin.

"Aah-tidaakh Hyunggh tidaakh bisah berhenti cuumh-" Jongin kembali menyemburkan spermanya. Mengotori perutnya dan perut Tao.

"Tahan ah, Hyungh-" Tao kembali memangut puting Jongin, menghisap keluar susu itu. Giginya ikut andil memainkan puting Jongin yang teraniaya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di paha Tao. Mencoba menahan gerakan brutal Tao yang terus menumbuk prostatnya.

Perutnya kembali menegang, menandakan bahwa dia akan kembali orgasme. Dia lelah harus berulang kali orgasme dalam waktu dekat.

"Aakh- sakith, Taooh-" Gigi Tao yang bermain pada putingnya memberikan rasa sakit padanya. Gerakan Tao yang sangat kasar membuat puting itu berkali-kali tertarik dengan giginya. Belum lagi hisapan kuatnya.

Jongin benar-benar tersiksa, kakinya terpaksa terus terbuka lebar. Membiarkan penis raksasa itu terus menghujam lubangnya dengan brutal.

"Taooh-" Jongin kembali orgasme yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Kantungnya sudah terasa kosong. Spermanya juga sudah cair tidak sekental sebelumnya.

Gerakan penis Tao semakin cepat dan pendek-pendek. Menandakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Penisnya membesar memenuhi lubang Jongin.

"Ah- Jonginh Hyung." Tao menggeram, mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali melesakannya begitu dalam sambil menyemburkan spermanya pada lubang Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin mendongak merasa hangat pada lubangnya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, kembali merasakan klimaks tanpa bisa dia cegah.

\--

Jongin sedang menungging sambil bertumpu pada meja makan di hadapannya. Di bawahnya terdapat dua gelas yang menampung air susunya.

Tao sejak tadi memerah dadanya seperti sapi. Daerah sekitar puting terus diperah agar terus mengeluarkan susu. Semburan susunya berantakan hingga mengotori meja makan.

Di sampingnya Tao yang duduk di kursi asik menikmati pemandangan Jongin yang sedang diperahnya. Air susu Jongin seakan tidak ada habisnya walaupun telah dia minum sebanyak tadi.

Kepala Jongin menunduk melihat kedua putingnya sedang diperah dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk Tao. Terkadang puting itu ditarik ke bawah. Dia mulai kebal dengan segala perlakuan kasar pada dadanya.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa terangsang melihat keadaannya saat ini. Sesekali pundak dan lehernya dicium dan digigit oleh Tao.

"Hyung, perah dulu dadamu sendiri. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas." Tao menampar pantat Jongin kencang sebelum dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kulkas di ujung dapur.

"Kau mencari apa sih, Tao?" Jongin menundukan tubuhnya sambil mengarahkan dadanya yang diperas ke gelas di atas meja. Gelas itu baru terisi setengahnya, karena banyak yang tumpah ke meja makan.

Tao melihat-lihat isi kulkas Jongin. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk ketika melihat semangkok tomat cherry dan es batu berbentu balok kecil. Dia mengambil dua benda itu dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Aku ingin membuat jus, Hyung."

"Oh, baiklah. Blendernya ada di dalam lemari bawah." Jongin masih memeras dadanya saat berbicara.

"Tidak, aku tidak memerlukannya." Tao mengelus pantat Jongin dan sesekali menamparnya keras.

Jongin mengernyit bingung saat Tao menarik kursi ke belakangnya. Dan membawa semangkok tomat cherry kepangkuannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya dengan anusmu, Hyung." Jari Tao menelusup kasar pada anusnya. Mengocoknya dengan cepat. Gemas sekali dengan lubang berkedut itu.

"Kau bercanda kan? Akh-" Jongin memekin ketika jari Tao ditekan lama pada prostatnya.

"Aku serius. Tetap memerah susumu dan tunggingkan pantatmu, Jongin Hyung." Tao mengeluarkan jarinya dan menekan punggung Jongin agar semakin menungging.

"Jangan malas memerah susumu. Aku butuh susu itu untuk membuat jus." Tao menarik salah satu pipi pantatnya. Melihat spermanya dan Sehun mengisi lubang Jongin. Sebagian menetes di paha Jongin.

Tangan Jongin tertekuk dan dia bertumpu dengan sikunya. Jari-jarinya juga tidak berhenti memeras dada, mengikuti permintaan Tao. Dia tidak ingin bocah itu ngambek dan membuatnya repot.

"Mmh-" Lenguhan Jongin keluar saat rasa dingin dari satu tomat cherry menyapa lubangnya.

Tao memasukkannya perlahan. Matanya memandang takjub lubang Jongin yang menghisap buah itu. Satu per satu buah itu dimasukan ke dalam lubang Jongin. Tangannya tanpa henti memasukkan buah itu pada lubang Jongin.

"Sudah, Tao. Kau mau memasukannya berapa banyak?" Jongin bertanya kesal. Merasa lubangnya tidak nyaman. Setengah isi dari mangkok itu sudah berpindah pada lubangnya. Ada 18 buah tomat cherry dalam lubangnya, jika dia tidak salah hitung.

"Hyung, coba keluarkan sedikit tomat cherry dari lubangmu. Sepertinya aku memasukannya terlalu banyak." Tao mengorek lubang Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Membuat buah-buah dalam lubangnya bergerak acak.

"Eegh-" Jongin mengejan untuk mengeluarkan buah dari lubangnya. Saat buah itu hampir keluar, Tao dengan jahil mendorongnya lagi masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Tiap kali Jongin mencoba mengejan, Tao selalu mengganggunya. Cincin anusnya terasa perih karena harus tergesek kuku Tao. Membuatnya kesal.

"Kau bilang ingin dikeluarkan. Jangan didorong terus buahnya." Tao cemberut mendengar amukan Jongin. Jadi ketika Jongin kembali mengejan dan mengeluarkan 4 buah secara beruntun, Tao langsung memasukannya ke mulut Jongin.

"Kau berisik, Hyung. Tetap biarkan buah itu di mulutmu. Jangan ditelan dan jangan sampai hancur. Kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasa lubangmu sendiri." Tao menampar pantat Jongin keras, membuatnya berjengit merasakan sakit.

Tubuh Jongin ditarik Tao untuk berdiri hanya untuk kembali ditampari pantat dan dadanya hingga kulitnya berwarna merah tua. Jongin meringis nyeri. Mulutnya berusaha tidak mengigit 4 buah tomat cherry di dalam mulutnya. Belum lagi buah yang mengisi lubang anusnya, membuat dia harus mengencangkan cincin anusnya agar tidak ada buah yang jatuh.

Plak

"Akh-"

Plak

Tao menuntun Jongin untuk berbaring di lantai dapur. Pinggulnya di tarik ke atas, membuat lubang anusnya terekspos dengan jelas. Tanpa di perintah, Jongin memegang pergelangan kakinya untuk dibuka melebar. Mempersilahkan Tao untuk menggunakan lubang anusnya.

Penis besar Tao diarahkan untuk memasuki anus Jongin dari atas. Tao berdiri dengan sedikit menekuk kakinya. Saat kepala penisnya berhasil masuk, dia langsung menghentak kuat. Menumbuk buah-buah itu dalam anus Jongin. Berusaha keras menghancurkan buah di dalam lubang itu. Dan tentu saja menyiksa pemiliknya dengan gesekan pada dinding lubangnya dan juga tumbukan yang mengenai prostatnya dengan telak.

"Eaakhh-" Jongin mendongak, merasakan tumbukan keras dari penis besar itu.

Tomat cherry yang memenuhi lubangnya mulai terasa hancur akibat tumbukan keras Tao yang terus menerus dilakukan. Dari bawah, dia bisa melihat lubangnya yang melebar dan melahap habis penis Tao. Hingga dia mencapai orgasme berulang kali, Tao tetap melakukan tumbukannya.

Lubangnya terasa benar-benar becek akibat air dari tomat cherry yang hancur. Tao masih asik menumbuknya sambil melihat wajahnya yang kepayahan.

Ketika Tao menarik penisnya dia dapat melihat tetesan air berwarna merah membasahi penis itu.

"Aah ah ah akh- ah ah eeanghk aakhh-" Tubuhnya terdorong hingga bergeser beberapa centi dari tempatnya semula. Dia berualang kali tersedak buah yang dia simpan di dalam mulutnya.

Saat Tao makin mempercepat tumbukannya dan penisnya yang terasa makin lebar, Jongin mengetatkan anusnya. Berusaha membuat Tao mencapai klimaksnya. Dinding anusnya mencengkram penis Tao yang bergerak cepat di dalamnya.

Panas dari gesekan dinding lubangnya dan penis Tao dapat dengan jelas dia rasakan. Bahkan buah yang hancur dalam lubangnya pun terasa ingin masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Jongin ingin muntah merasakan rasa tidak nyaman dari lubangnya dan buah dalam mulutnya. Mata sayunya melihat Tao menumbukan penisnya ke lubangnya dengan brutal.

Keadaan lubangnya yang bengkak, merah dan lecet tidak menjadi penghalang untuk Tao terus menganiaya lubangnya. Penis itu tanpa henti terus terhentak dalam lubangnya.

Ketika Tao mempercepat gerakannya, mengejar klimaks. Jongin merapatkan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Kini kakiknya menekuk di dadanya dengan pinggul terangkat bebas. Posisi ini menyiksanya tentu saja. Tapi demi membuat Tao merasa nikmat dan cepat klimaks, dia rela melakukannya.

"Aah-" Tao mencabut penisnya dan menyemburkan sperma ke wajah Jongin. Jongin menutup mata dan membuka mulutnya, menerima sperma Tao.

Setelah Tao melewati puncaknya, ternyata tugas Jongin belum selesai. Karena jus yang dibuat belum tersaji dengan benar.

"Hyung, lebarkan lubangmu." Tao mengambil satu gelas berisi hasil perahan susu Jongin. Dia menyuruh Jongin untuk menarik kedua pipi pantatnya. Membuka lubang anusnya untuk dimasukan susu.

Jongin meringis, merasakan lubangnya yang becek terisi susunya sendiri. Tao menuangkan susu itu ke lubang anusnya. Pantatnya masih terangkat dengan lubang anus di atas. Susu yang dituangkan Tao sedikit tumpah dan mengalir ke punggung dan penis Jongin.

"Sudaakh, Tao." Jongin berucap susah payah dengan 4 buah tomat cherry yang setengah hancur dalam mulutnya. Perutnya terasa kembung.

"Sebentar, Hyung.Sedikit lagi." Tao menuangkan susu itu hingga habis. Setelahnya dia memasukan beberapa potongan es ke dalam lubang Jongin, membuatnya memekik pelan.

Lubangnya terasa kebas, setelah merasa panas akibat gesekan dari penis Tao dengan dindingnya. Kini lubangya dipaksa terisi es batu. Tao memasukan dua jarinya untuk mengaduk buah, susu dan es dalam lubang Jongin yang teraniaya.

Tao memaksa Jongin untuk bangun dari lantai. Otomatis membuat cincin anus Jongin mengetat untuk menahan minuman yang berada di lubangnya.

Empat jari Tao dimasukan paksa ke dalam mulut Jongin. Buah dalam mulutnya sudah lumayan terkoyak akibat gigitan saat menahan nikmat dan sakit. Jari-jari itu mengobok mulut Jongin hingga di tekan sampai keerongkongannya. Membuatnya terpaksa menelan tomat cherry dalam mulutnya.

Jongin kembali menungging di atas meja dengan kaki berada di lantai. Tao mengambil kursi dan duduk di belakangnya. Jarinya kembali masuk untuk mengorek lubang itu.

"Benar, ketatkan lubangmu." Tao menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melukai dinding anus Jongin.

"Engh-"

"Aku ingin minum jus ini langsung dari lubangmu, Hyung." Setelah mengeluarkan jarinya, Tao menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan pantat Jongin.

Setelahnya dia menyesap jus itu dengan rakus. Bunyi kecupan dan hisapan basah antar mulut Tao dengan anus Jongin terdengar jelas di dapur. Sedangkan Jongin menggigit bibirnya, mengendalikan lubangnya agar terbuka mengeluarkan jus dengan sesuai.

"Ini terasa enak, Jongin Hyung." Tao menampar pantat Jongin, merasa puas dengan jus buatannya.

"Kurasa kau harus mencoba ini." Tao berdiri dan mendorong kursi menjadi di bawah Jongin. Kemudian meletakan gelas kosong di atasnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya?" Jongin menoleh kebelakang, bertanya pada bocah mesum itu.

"Tentu saja. Ah, dan jangan sampai tumpah ya." Tao kembali menampar pantat Jongin yang sudah memerah.

Jongin berusaha melebarkan anusnya dengan pas. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit jus itu tertuang dalam gelas.

Di samping kursi Tao memperhatikan bagaimana lubang berkedut di hadapannya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah muda. Jus itu campuran dari susu Jongin, tomat cherry dan juga spermanya dan Sehun. Dia ingin melihat Jongin menghabiskan jus yang dibuatnya.

"Hyung, cepat sedikit. Kau lama sekali." Sesekali bunyi ting akibat es batu yang jatuh menyentuh gelas bisa terdengar. Juga sesuatu berwarna merah keluar melewati anus itu.

Tao menampar pantat itu berulang kali membuat semburan-semburan berantakan keluar dari lubang Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengejan.

"Aakh- tidak, Tao. Jangan dipukul." Jongin memohon karena dia tidak dapat mengendalikan semburan dari lubangnya lagi.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Tamparan itu terdengar keras sekali. Membuat badan Jongin melengkung dengan sembuaran jus mengotori kursi dan lantai di belakangnya.

Ketika sudah tidak ada cairan lagi yang keluar, Tao menghentikan tamparannya dan mengambil gelas berisi jus buatannya.

"Ini. Minum, Hyung. Kau harus menghabiskannya." Setelah Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, Tao menyodorkan jus itu tepat pada bibirnya.

Jongin meneguk susah payah karena tenggorokannya yang sakit. Rasanya aneh. Rasa asam, asin, dan amis terasa di lidahnya. Matanya menatap sayu Tao yang juga sedang meminum sisa susu hasil perahannya tadi yang berada di atas meja.

"Sudah, Tao." Jongin berseru pasrah saat Tao membawanya ke ruang tengah dan kembali menyusu di dada bengkaknya.

Jongin berbaring menyamping dengan Tao di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di atas sofa. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang sedang dihisap Tao dengan kuat sedangkan tangan satunya menjadi bantal Tao untuk tidur.

\--

Chanyeol masuk ke unit Jongin dengan membawa 2 botol cola berukuran 1 liter dan juga selang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman.

Jongin sedang berada di dapur, membereskan kekacuan setelah kegiatannya bersama Tao. Dia memakai kaos entah milik siapa yang tegeletak di ruang tengah tanpa celana. Membuat kaki jenjangnya yang dialiri sperma dan jus buatan Tao terlihat jelas. Juga bercak merah di paha dalamnya.

Ketika dia sedang mencuci gelas kotor, Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang, Chanyeolli." Jongin menoleh dan mengelus sayang kepala Chanyeol.

"Hyunglama sekali. Jadi aku membawa sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk bermain bersama Jongin Hyung." Tangan Chanyeol merambat nakal di penis mungil Jongin yang tertutup kaos. Sesekali memberi gigitan kecil di leher Jongin.

"Aah- Chanyeolliih-" Jongin bertumpu pada wastafel dapur. Tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkar di bahu Jongin, menjaga Jongin agar tetap tegak, dan tangan kanannya mengocok penis Jongin dengan cepat sesekali telunjuknya bermain pada lubang di ujungnya.

"Aah- ah ahh aah-" Kepala Jongin mendongak, bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. Sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Apakah nikmat, Hyung?" Chanyeol sesekali menarik penis Jongin kasar. Seolah ingin mencabutnya dari tubuh Jongin. Pinggulnya juga dia gerakan, merasakan gesekan antara penisnya dan pantat sekal Jongin.

"Akh- sakith. Jangan ditarik akh-" Pinggul Jongin bergerak ke depan mengikuti tarikan Chanyeol pada penisnya. Precum keluar membasahi penisnya dan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Akh- hah ahh hh kh akh-" Jongin terisak kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada penisnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat Jongin untuk berlutut di atas wastafel. Kakinya melebar di sisi kanan dan kiri wastafel dengan penis menghadap ke bawah. Tangannya bersandar di dinding depannya. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengocok penis Jongin dengan cepat.

"Aah- ah ah ah aah-" Jongin terus mendesah dengan kepala mendongak. Di belakangnya Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, sambil menggigiti pipi pantatnya yang memerah dan penuh bercak.

Kepalanya terasa pusing merasakan nikmat di penisnya. Chanyeol mengocoknya dengan cepat yang memberi kenikmatan padanya. Saat perutnya terasa kaku dan badannya mengejan, spermanya yang cair keluar dengan deras membasahi wastafel di bawahnya.Dan jangan lupakan anusnya yang ikut mengeluarkan cairan dari permainan sebelumnya.

Badannya terasa lemas setelah orgasme. Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jongin yang hampir jatuh. "Wah spermamu cair sekali, Hyung.Sudah berapa kali kau orgasme hari ini?" Jongin hanya menggeleng. Karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia orgasme hari ini.

Chanyeol mengambil kursi dapur dan duduk di atasnya. Jongin dia biarkan berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya mengelus sensual paha dalam dan pantat sekal Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin bertumpu pada bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku suka sekali dengan pantatmu, Hyung. Apa lagi jika berwarna merah seperti ini." Chanyeol memaksa Jongin menungging ke arahnya. Badanya miring dengan pantat yang berulang kali diremas dan ditampar.

Saat Chanyeol menegakan badannya, dia dapat melihat dada bengkak Jongin yang menggantung dengan indah dari celah kaos yang Jongin kenakan. "Wah dadamu jadi seperti gadis remaja begini, Hyung. Apa Hyung berubah menjadi perempuan sekarang?"

Plak

"Akh-" Jongin mendongak merasakan panas dan perih di pantatnya. Dadanya membusur, membuatnya bergesekan dengan wajah Chanyeol dari luar kaos.

Chanyeol menggigit keras dada Jongin dari luar kaosnya. Membuat Jongin menjerit kesakitan. Dada bengkaknya terus disiksa tanpa henti dari Sehun, Tao dan sekarang Chanyeol. Kakinya lemas setelah orgasme.

"Uukh- Chanh akh- Hyung tidak kuat berdiri akh ah" Badan Jongin bergetar karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti menampar pantatnya dan menggigit dadanya yang sudah membengkak, membuat susu yang dihasilkan dadanya membasahi kaos yang dikenakan. Jongin berakhir terjatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol akibat tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Yah,Hyung. Jangan duduk aku ingin melihatmu berdiri." Chanyeol memaksa Jongin untuk berdiri sambil sesekali menampar pantat Jongin dan meremasnya.

"Tidak, Chanyeolli. Hyung tidak kuat berdiri. Biarkan Hyung duduk, ya?" Jongin memelas. Karena demi apa pun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Dan bocah ini masih ingin bermain dengannya.

"Baiklah. Karena aku tahu Hyung sudah lelah, aku akan membiarkan Hyung duduk." Chanyeol menggendong Jongin ke atas konter dapur.

Jongin mencium Chanyeol setelah dia duduk di atas konter. Kedua tangannya merambat turun pada penis Chanyeol yang masih lemas. Waktu menunggu gilirannya cukup lama hingga membuat penis besar itu kembali tertidur.

Ketika tangan Jongin meremas penis Chanyeol dari luar celananya, tangan Chanyeol meremas dada bengkak Jongin dari dalam kaos.

Lidah mereka saling bertaut, melumat bibir masing-masing hingga membengkak. Chanyeol dapat merasakan rasa amis dari sperma yang Jongin minum sebelumnya.

"Mmh-" Jongin melenguh ketika putingnya terasa perih akibat kuku Chanyeol.

Di samping mereka terdapat tempat penyimpanan piring sementara setelah dicuci. Chanyeol melihat sumpit besi ketika dia membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas ciuman mereka. Tapi Jongin kembali mendekati wajahnya untuk kembali mendapatkan ciuman. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti memberikan servis pada penisnya yang mulai menegang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung. Aku ingin bermain sesuatu." Chanyeol memberikan cengiran idiotnya.

Jongin merutuk dalam hati karena demi apapun tubuhnya sudah lelah dan dia ingin ini cepat berakhir.

Chanyeol mengambil satu sumpit besi di sampingnya kemudian di menarik kursi ke hadapan Jongin. Chanyeol duduk di kursi itu dengan wajah serius.

Tangannya mengangkat kaos Jongin yang menghalangi pandangannya dari penis mungil itu. Mengikat kaos itu sebatas pusar, membuat Jongin seperti menggunakan crop tee.

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat di perut Jongin yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Tidak hanya perutnya tapi juga leher, dada, bahu, pantat dan juga paha dalamnya. Lidah Chanyeol bergriliya membasahi perut Jongin hingga sampai pada penis mungil yang menggoda.

"Mmnh- Chanyolliiih ah okh yaakh-" Jongin mendesah saat penisnya dimanjakan dengan lidah Chanyeol. Tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol, meremasnya saat rasa nikmat menyerangnya.

"Mmcph-" Suara hisapan Chanyeol terdengar keras di dalam dapur.

"Yaah ah terussh ah Chanyeollikh akh- cumh cum aaah-" Desahan Jongin terus keluar hingga dia sampai pada puncaknya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium Jongin, membagi sperma Jongin yang baru saja keluar. Dengan senang hati Jongin menelan spermanya. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam selama menciumnya. Tangan kanannya kembali meremas penis mungilnya dengan gemas.

"Mmh-" Lenguhan Jongin terdengar menggoda di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Dia masih berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang terengah dengan nafas memburu. Penis mungil Jongin yang sensitif masih dimainkan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Sekarang aku akan mulai bermain dengan penismu." Chanyeol berujar setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi.

Jongin pikir tadi itu Chanyeol sudah bermain dengan penis mungilnya. Tapi ternyata permainannya baru akan dimulai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa gugup.

Matanya mengikuti tangan Chanyeol yang memegang sumpit dan diarahkan di depan lubang penisnya. Lubang itu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan diameter sumpit itu.

"Tidak, Yeol." Jongin menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan memasukan sumpit itu ke dalam lubang penisnya.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang mencegahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang penis Jongin yang setengah menegang dan tangan kanannya memegang sumpit yang siap dimasukan.

"Aaaakh-" Jongin menjerit kesakitan ketika lubang penisnya dipaksa terbuka selebar sumpit. Kepalanya mendongak dengan tangannya yang meremas pinggiran konter.

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Aku akan berhati-hati." Chanyeol menarik leher Jongin mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan menenangkan.

Panjang penis Jongin bahkan jauh lebih pendek dari sumpit itu. Penisnya yang memerah dan juga basah itu hanya setengah dari panjang sumpit.

Chanyeol perlahan kembali memasukan sumpit sambil memutarnya. Membuat bagian spiral dari sumpit itu menggesek dinding lubang penis Jongin.

"Aah- Chanyeolliih" Jongin mencengkram pinggiran konter saat merasakan dinding penisnya terasa geli akibat gerakan sumpit di dalamnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam penis Jongin dan bola kembarnya secara bersamaan. Ukurannya yang mungil membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Dia meremasnya sedikit kasar bersamaan dengan tangan satunya yang menggerakan sumpit keluar-masuk juga berputar di dalam penis Jongin.

"Yaah-" Jongin menjerit nyaring ketika prostatnya tertusuk dari depan. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang bermain dengan penisnya seperti ini.

Penis mungil Jongin yang memerah dan basah mulai berkedut. Dari sela-sela sumpit yang keluar masuk dari lubang penisnya keluar cairan bening.

Chanyeol menggerakan sumpit itu semakin cepat dan dalam, sambil memberikan ciuman dan gigitan pada paha Jongin yang memerah dan penih bercak.

"Aah ah aaah-" Jongin memegang tangan Chanyeol yang menggerakan sumpit keluar masuk dengan kuat. Mulutnya terbuka dengan suara desahan terus keluar.

Sesekali Chanyeol menciumi skortum Jongin yang bergoyang karena gerakan tangannya.

"Aah ah sudaakh ah aaah-" Jongin berteriak nyaring saat sampai pada puncaknya. Nafasnya memburu dengan dada naik turun.

Chanyeol melepaskan sumpit dan berdiri untuk memberikan Jongin ciuman. Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak ke sana ke mari dalam mulutnya. Membelit lidahnya dan sesekali mengelus langit-langit mulutnya. Gundukan di celana Chanyeol mendesak menusuk pantatnya. Membuat lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mmh-" Jongin melenguh saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang tepat berada di depannya membuat Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya di depan wajahnya. Bibir mereka bahkan sesekali bersentuhan, karena dekatnya jarak mereka. Mata Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir merah Jongin yang bengkak karena hisapan dan gigitan pada ciuman sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hyung suka sekali yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol-ah." Jongin berbisik di depan bibir Chanyeol. Kemudian kembali memangut bibir Chanyeol yang terasa memabukan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin yang sedang menggodanya. Seriangaian seksi miliknya dia tunjukan saat melihat tatapan kecewa Jongin.

"Aku harus membersihkan lubangmu, Hyung. Sehun dan Tao sudah terlalu banyak mengotori lubangmu." Chanyeol memgambil selang dan 2 botol cola yang tadi dia bawa.

"Kau mau membersihkan dengan itu?" Jongin bergidik melihat soda itu.

"Hu'um." Chanyeol menjawab santai sambil memasangkan selang pada kran wastafel.

"Lubangmu ini sudah seperti toilet, Hyung. Dan aku membaca di internet kalau soda itu ampuh untuk membersihkan toilet seperti lubangmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil melebarkan kaki Jongin.

"Chanyeolli, kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Jongin bertanya memelas, berharap Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung. Sekarang aku akan menggunakan air untuk membersihkan lubangmu. Kau punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk soda itu nanti." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil mengorek lubang Jongin yang basah dan becek.

"Chanyeol-ah." Jongin menahan nafas saat Chanyeol menunjukan selang itu di hadapannya. Selang itu memiliki diameter 3 cm, tidak terlalu besar untuk melukai lubangnya.

"Diamlah, Hyung." Chanyeol berujar kesal dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar Jongin.

"Bocah-bocah ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku." Jongin berujar kesal dan turun dari atas konter. Hendak mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan pahanya yang banjir oleh berbagai macam ciaran. Mencari alasan agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan enema padanya.

Sebelum dia sampai pada ruang tamu untuk mengambil tisu. Chanyeol datang membawa syal yang tadi Sehun gunakan padanya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu turun?! Kau membuatku kesal, Jongin Hyung!" Chanyeol berseru kesal dan menyeret Jongin kembali ke dapur. Dengan kasar dia mendudukan Jongin kembali di atas konter, tepat di sebelah wastafel.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeollie. Hyung hanya akan mengambil tisu. Kenapa kau semarah ini? Astaga." Jongin berujar kesal.

Chanyeol mengikat tiap tangan Jongin pada kakinya dengan syal yang dia ambil tadi. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sekali kesal. Dengan kasar dia menyenderkan punggung Jongin pada tembok dapur.

"Aakh-" Jongin memekik kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukan selang ke dalam anusnya. Sekitar 10 cm selang yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Karena tangannya yang diikat di pergelangan kakinya cukup kuat membuat kakinya menekuk. Posisi bersandarnya yang kurang nyaman membuat leher dan punggungnya sakit.

"Kita lihat berapa banyak air yang bisa kau tampung, Hyung." Chanyeol menyalakan kran air. Kemudian dia berjalan ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebolot air mineral.

"Uuh-" Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan air yang mengalir memasukinya. Aliran airnya tidak terlalu kencang.

"Minum, Hyung. Kau dari tadi hanya meminum sperma kami." Chanyeol memaksa Jongin membuka mulutnya dengan mencengkram rahang Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, berusaha menolak yang Chanyeol berikan. Air yang mengisinya dari bawah mulai membuatnya kembung. Dan dia tidak mau jika harus mengisi perutnya juga dari atas.

"Uhukh ukh-" Jongin tersedak karena Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya. Membuat kepalanya mendongak dan menuangkan air dalam botol ke mulutnya dari atas.

Chanyeol terus menuangkan air itu hingga habis walaupun beberapa berceceran membasahi kaos yang Jongin kenakan.

"Uhuuk uhuk-" Suara batuk Jongin kembali terdengar setelah Chanyeol melepaskan jambakan di rambutnya.

"Sambil menunggu perutmu penuh. Aku akan mencoba susumu." Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan kaos Jongin dan menariknya ke atas. Membuat kaos itu menutupi kepala Jongin dan membuat tangan Jongin sedikit terangkat karena lengannya yang tegantung pada kaos.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Jongin, membuat kaki Jongin melebar dengan selang air yang menancap pada anusnya dari sisi tubuhnya.

"Chanyeolli. Chan akh Chanh-" Jongin berujar panik karena tidak bisa melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Tenang, Hyung. Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan." Chanyeol berujar santai sambil meremas dada bengkak Jongin.

"Aakh ah-" Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremasi kedua dadanya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri padanya.

Susu yang dinantikan Chanyeol mulai menyembur sedikit demi sedikit. Lidah Chanyeol menelurusi dada Jongin yang dialiri susu.

Lidah panas Chanyeol menjilat susu yang mangalir dari dada hingga ke perutnya. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti meremas dada Jongin.

"Setelah ini, Hyung harus menyusuiku setiap hari. Susumu enak sekali, Hyung." Suara ceria Chanyeol memenuhi dapur.

"Akh- sakit, Chan." Jongin meringis sakit saat merasakan gigitan Chanyeol pada putingnya.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang meringis kesakitan, dia terus menghisap kuat puting Jongin sesekali mengigit dan menariknya. Juga tangan kanannya yang ikut meremas dada Jongin yang sedang dia hisap, sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan jahil menggerakan selang yang ada di lubang Jongin.

"Eengh- aah akh-" Jongin mendesah saat prostatnya kembali tersentuh. Gerakan selang itu membuatnya mual karena mengocok air yang berada di dalamnya.

"Cpk- cppk-" Suara hisapan kuat Chanyeol terdengar keras. Puting Jongin sudah memerah dan bengkak akibat hisapan dan gigitan dari Chanyeol dan dua bocah sebelumnya. Jongin takut sekali jika puting itu putus.

"Aaakh- Chanyeeoolkh-" Jongin berteriak keras saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menekan perutnya yang sudah menggembung besar. Membuat kucuran air keluar dari sela-sela selang dan lubangnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memainkan selang sekarang berganti mengelus perut besar Jongin. Masih sambil menyusu pada dada Jongin.

"Lepash akh lepaskhan-" Jongin mengeliat kesakitan.

"Jongin Hyung berisik sekali sih." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya. Kemudian mematikan kran air yang mengalir.

"Hah hh-" Nafas Jongin memburu. Dia merasa lega ketika air berhenti masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang menutupi kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lihat kejutanku, Hyung."

Jongin melotot melihat perutnya yang membuncit cukup besar. Kepalanya mendongak saat Chanyeol menekan ke atas perut bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan melepas selangnya, Hyung. Ketatkan lubangmu! Aku tidak ingin ada air yang keluar." Chanyeol menarik secara perlahan selang itu.

"Hhh-" Suara nafas Jongin terdengar keras, dia mengetatkan cincin anusnya untuk menahan air yang berada di perutnya.

Kakinya terbuka lebar dengan perut buncit yang sangat menggoda.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita hamil. Wow." Chanyeol berseru senang dan menampar pantat Jongin gemas.

Chanyeol melihat sikat untuk membersihkan botol dan mengambilnya. Tanpa persetujuan Jongin dia memasukannya sikat itu ke dalam anus Jongin.

"Aakh- tidak tidaakh akh-" Kepala Jongin menggeleng frustasi. Lubangnya yang sedang mengetat tiba-tiba ditusuk dengan benda kasar. Ukurannya memang kecil tapi setiap sisi sikat yang lancip menyiksa dinding anusnya.

"Ini harus dibersihkan, Jongin Hyung." Chanyeol berujar santai sambil mengosok setiap sisi dinding anus Jongin.

Tangannya yang menggosok anus Jongin dengan sikat bergerak cepat, sedangkan bibirnya menciumi perut buncit Jongin dengan gemas. Sesekali gigitan kecil Jongin dapat di perutnya.

Jongin tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menggeliat kesakitan, memohon pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti akh ah-" Jongin meremat pergelangan kakinya hingga memerah. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Baiklah. Waktunya mengeluarkan kotoran yang ada di perutmu, Jongin Hyung." Chanyeol mencabut sikat itu dengan kasar, membuat Jongin memekik. Beberapa kali air menyembur dari anus Jongin membasahi konter dapur.

Chanyeol mengangkat Jongin untuk berbaring di atas meja makan. Chanyeol telah menurunkan semua barang yang berada di atas meja.

Jongin ditempat di tengah meja dengan pantat berada di ujung. Menghindari air yang akan mengotori meja. Kakinya mengangkang dengan indah.

"Hyung, aku ingin deep throat mu lagi ya." Chanyeol ikut naik ke atas meja mengangkangi kepala Jongin.

"Chanyeol, tenggorokanku sudah sakit. Blow job biasa saja bagaimana?" Jongin mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak. Kau harus mmelakukannya Hyung." Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis dari celananya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menolak. Membuat Chanyeol kesal karena Jongin terus saja menolak permintaannya.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menjepit hidung Jongin. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Saat Jongin membuka mulut Chanyeol langsung saja melesakan penisnya dalam dalam.

"Gggkh-" Jongin hampir saja muntah jika penis Chanyeol tidak menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Aah" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat merasakan remasan tenggorokan Jongin pada penisnya. Tangannya sudah melepaskan jepitannya pada hidung Jongin.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya di mulut Jongin dan kemudian kembali melesakan penisnya dalam. Membuat Jongin terjepit antara Chanyeol dan meja. Hidungnya tenggelam pada rambut pubik Chanyeol.

Pipinya basah dengan air mata sedangkan dagunya basah karena salivanya yang menetes keluar.

"Gookh ookh khh-" Suara Jongin yang berulang kali tersedak tidak dipedulikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya dan menggesekannya pada puting Jongin. Menekannya hingga tenggelam di dadanya yang bengkak.

"Hah hah ah-" Jongin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Putingnya basah dengan susu, saliva dan juga precum.

Kemudian Chanyeol menamparkan penisnya pada pipi Jongin. Hingga precum terciprat mengenai matanya.

"Sudah cukup mengambil nafas, Hyung." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Jongin lagi.

Jongin dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan Chanyeol menggunakan mulutnya.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan penisnya sekali hentak. Kemudian dia menggerakan kepala dan pinggulnya secara teratur.

"Kkhk- ookh"

Semakin lama gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan pendek pendek. Tidak membiarkan Jongin bernafas dengan benar.

Tenggorokan Jongin terus berkontraksi memijat penis Chanyeol yang keluar masuk. Wajahnya sudah banjir dan memerah.

"Kau ah- nikmat Hyungh-" Chanyeol menggeram tanpa memelankan gerakannya. Penisnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam mulut Jongin.

15 menit kemudian penis Chanyeol yang sudah membesar digerakan semakin kasar. Mulut Jongin sudah pegal dan tenggorokannya sakit. Dan tidak lama setelahnya Chanyeol sampai pada klimaksnya. Menyemburkan sperma di mulut Jongin.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan menutup hidung Jongin agar menelan semua spermanya. Ketika Jongin sedang kesulitan menelan sperma, Chanyeol masih menggesekan penisnya pada bibir dan dagu Jongin yang basah.

"Uhuk-" Jongin batuk setelah Chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Dan memasukan penisnya kembali ke dalam celananya.

"Kau mengotori lantai dapurmu, Hyung." Chanyeol berdecak melihat lantai dapur yang basah dengan air yang keluar dari anus Jongin.

Walaupun air yang Jongin keluarkan cukup banyak tapi perutnya masih saja menggembung. Jongin menatap ngeri perutnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat penisnya sendiri karena tertutup perutnya yang buncit.

Chanyeol duduk di atas meja samping Jongin. Kedua tangannya memijat perut Jongin yang masih berisi air.

"Uuh-" Jongin menggeliat kesakitan karena tekanan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya. Anusnya mengeluarkan semburan-semburan kecil.

Tangan Chanyeol menekan perut Jongin dari atas hingga bawah perutnya berualang kali. Menekan semua air untuk keluar, mebuat semburan besar terus menerus keluar yang mengotori lantai dapur.

"Sudah hh-" Jongin memohon karena tidak kuat dengan rasa mual dan kram pada perutnya.

"Tunggu, Hyung. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua air ini." Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dari duduknya sambil menekan perut Jongin. Hingga semua air di dalam perutnya keluar. Membuat perut Jongin kembali menjadi rata.

Lantai dapur kotor dan basah dengan cairan yang keluar dari perut Jongin. Air itu bercampur dengan sperma, sisa tomat yang hancur, susu, hingga sisa makanan dalam perut Jongin.

Jongin pernah melakukan enema, tapi tentu saja di rumah sakit dengan dokter profesional yang menanganinya.

"Hah.. hah hhh-" Nafas Jongin memburu karena rasa gugup dan takutnya. Bocah sekolah ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya gila.

"Nah, Jongin Hyung. Aku akan melepas ikatanmu. Tapi jangan melawan Chanyeolli lagi ya?" Chanyeol berkata ceria sambil melepas ikatannya setelah Jongin mengangguk tanda setuju.

Chanyeol turun dari meja makan dan mengambil dua botol soda kemudian menaruhnya di dekat Jongin.

Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Sedang berpikir. Menatap Jongin dan botol itu bergantian, menimbang sesuatu.

"Chanyeolli." Jongin memanggil Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung.

"Hyung, kurasa aku akan menggunakan semuanya. Perutmu akan seperti wanita yang akan melahirkan." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil meraih tubuh Jongin di hadapannya.

Kembali mencium bibir Jongin. Melumatnya bergantian dan menghisap lidah Jongin yang terjulur ke arahnya. Hingga saliva keduanya menetes membasahi dagu Jongin.

"Mmh-" Jongin melenguh saat Chanyeol melepaskan hisapan kuat pada bibir bawahnya untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepas kaos Jongin yang basah dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kemudian dia membalik tubuh Jongin hingga menungging di atas meja.

Plak

Plak

Tamparan keras kembali dirasakan pada pantat Jongin. Sebelum Chanyeol memasukan ujung botol soda itu ke anusnya.

"Ahh-" Jongin memekik kaget.

Chanyeol mengangkat botol itu lebih tinggi agar lebih banyak soda yang masuk. Bibirnya sesekali menggigit pipi pantat Jongin yang dihiasi warna merah, biru dan ungu.

Tangan Jongin bergetar merasakan sakit dan rasa tidak nyaman seperti banyak semut yang menggigit bagian itu. Kepalanya mendongak dengan tubuh atasnya yang menempel pada meja. Menekan dada bengkaknya.

"Hah.. ah-" Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Rasa saat soda yang memenuhi perutnya berbeda dengan air biasa.

Chanyeol dengan jahil menekan kepala botol itu semakin masuk. Hingga semua soda itu masuk semua ke dalam perut Jongin. Perutnya kembali membuncit.

"Ah.. hah hah-" Jongin berusaha menjauhkan pantatnya saat Chanyeol mengganti botol kosong dengan botol baru yang masih penuh.

Satu tangannya memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain berusaha menyangga badannya agar tidak terlalu tertekan oleh meja.

"Yaah-" Jongin menjerit saat Chanyeol menampar pantatnya yang baru saja digigit oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin Hyung, pegang botol ini." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Jongin untuk memegang botol soda berukuran satu liter itu. Membuat badan atas dan perut Jongin menempel pada meja.

"Uuh- Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol dengan kejam berdiri di belakang Jongin dan mengocok penis Jongin dengan cepat. Tangannya menarik penisnya kebawah dan meremasnya kasar.

"Aakh- ah uukh-" Jongin menggelinjang antara rasa sakit dan juga nikmat.

Chanyeol meremas penis itu seperti sedang memerah susu sapi. Menarik dan menekannya tanpa perasaan.

"Hiyaah-" Jongin kembali berjengit saat Chanyeol kembali memasukan sumpit ke dalam lubang penisnya.

Tubuhnya bergerak maju, berusaha menjauhkan sumpit yang Chanyeol masukan. Membuat tubuhnya bergesekan dengan meja.

"Sudaakh akh ampuunh akh-" Chanyeol tanpa belas kasihan terus mengocok dan menggerakan sumpit.

"Pegang yang benar botolnya, Hyung." Chanyeol berujar kesal saat melihat botol itu dipegang Jongin ke bawah. Membuat soda tidak masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Chanyeol berhenti menganiaya penis Jongin dan mengambil alih botol yang Jongin pegang. Soda kembali masuk ke dalam perutnya. Dengan posisi menungging seperti ini membuat Jongin dapat merasakan soda yang mengalir masuk memenuhi perutnya.

"Aahkk- khh ah.."

Setelah semua soda itu masuk Chanyeol mengangkat Jongin untuk turun dari atas meja. Membawanya ke bagian dapur yang kering.

Jongin berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Chanyeol di belakangnya melepaskan celana, hingga tubuhnya tidak memakai apapun.

Jongin menengok ke belakang, mencari tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aakh- pelanh.."

Chanyeol melesakan penisnya dalam sekali hentak ke dalam lubang Jongin yang penuh terisi soda. Dia dapat merasakan rasa geli saat penisnya tenggelam dalam kubangan soda.

"Wow, ternyata sensasinya menyenangkan, Jongin Hyung." Chanyeol menekan pinggul Jongin agar penisnya semakin masuk.

Jongin merutuk dalam hati, dia merasa kesakitan akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Aah- tunggu" Jongin memekik saat Chanyeol langsung menggerekan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Prostatnya yang bengkak kembali dihajar dengan tumbukan dari kepala penis Chanyeol. Perut buncit dan dadanya yang bengkak ikut bergoyang mengikuti hentakan dari belakangnya.

Rasa mual terasa menekan dadanya. Jongin tidak tahan, dan badannya semakin bergetar.

"Aah ah.. akh- pelaankh akh-" Jongin memegang salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup dadanya.

Jongin mendongak dan bersender pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Bibirnya terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan. Penis tegangnya yang masih berisikan sumpit bergerak memukul perut buncitnya.

"Eeakh-" Jongin baru merasakan yang namanya orgasme kering. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sperma karena tersumbat sumpit.

Dan Chanyeol dengan kejamnya semakin mengocok penis itu sambil memainkan sumpit di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi dengan gempuran penisnya yang semakin cepat dan kasar pada lubangnya.

Chanyeol menggigit leher Jongin hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia begitu bergairah melihat Jongin kepayahan seperti ini.

Jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuh Jongin sudah dipastikan kalau Jongin terjatuh. Chanyeol menarik kaki kanan Jongin ke belakang tubuhnya. Hingga kaki itu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aah- tidakh akh cukuph aaakh.." Jongin menjerit-jerit sakit dan juga nikmat. Penis Chanyeol makin masuk menumbuk prostatnya.

Aliran soda mulai keluar dari anusnya hingga mengalir pada kakinya. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan menahan soda dalam perutnya.

"Ketatkan lubangmu, Jongin Hyung. Sodanya tidak boleh tumpah. Aah.." Chanyeol berkata seenaknya tanpa memikirkan kondisi Jongin saat ini.

"Aah akh tidakh akh bisaakh-" Jongin berguncang semakin cepat. Perut itu berguncang ke atas dan ke bawah, membuatnya mual.

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Jongin untuk melingkar kebelakang lehernya. Membuat badan Jongin melengkung kedepan dengan dada dan perut membusung.

Kemudian dia juga mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Aakh- tidakh ampuunh Chanyeollhk-" Jongin tersiksa dengan posisi ini.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati dinding dapur, membuat penisnya menumbuk prostat Jongin setiap dia bergerak. Tanpa perasaan dia menekan tubuh Jongin pada dinding.

Kaki Jongin diangkat mengangkang dan menempel pada dinding. Menekan perutnya yang penuh dengan soda. Rasa mual kembali dirasakannya.

"Aakh- aah ouhukh-" Jongin terbatuk-batuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Anusnya kembali mengeluarkan semburan dari sela-sela penis Chanyeol dan lubangnya. Tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun Chanyeol menggempur lubang Jongin dengan cepat.

Lantai tempat mereka berdiri kembali basah dengan genangan soda.

"Hyungh ah kau seperti cicak yang menempel pada dinding." Chanyeol bahkan sudah tidak memegangi kaki Jongin.

Jongin sudah benar-benar tertekan dengan dinding dan tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya berusaha keras memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kakinya menekuk dan mengangkang menghadap dinding. Karena itu penisnya yang berisi sumpit bergesekan dengan dinding. Menggodanya dengan gesekan dan tekanan keras.

"Aah ah.. akh aaakh-" Jongin membenarkan pegangan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Badannya sedikit menyamping untuk memudahnkannya memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Penis besar Chanyeol tanpa lelah menghentak prostat Jongin. Sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas dada Jongin hingga menyemburkan susu ke dinding.

Setelah bermain dengan dada Jongin. Tangan kirinya menggenggam penis mungil Jongin dan kembali mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Aah ah.. keluar ah kan sumpitnyaakh-" Chanyeol melepas sumpit dari lubang penis Jongin dengan kasar.

Cairan bening langsung keluar mengotori dinding dan perut Jongin. Tanpa peduli Jongin yang tengah orgasme Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya menusuk anus Jongin yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semburam soda.

Tubuh Jongin sudah lemas seperti boneka kain, bergerak mengikuti gerakan menghentak Chanyeol. Perutnya mulai mengempis, walaupun dia masih bisa merasakan kocokan soda di dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Jongin untuk tertelungkup di atas meja. Semburan soda langsung keluar dengan derasnya. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol memasukan lagi penisnya.

Menumbuk prostat Jongin tanpa lelah dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan isi kandung kemihnya perlu dikeluarkan. Dia butuh buang air kecil.

"Ooh.. ah- tunggu akh- Chan, Hyungh ingin aakh- buang air kecil aaakh-" Jongin berujar susah payah. Ini pasti karena Chanyeol yang tadi sempat memaksanya menghabiskan satu botol air mineral.

"Buang air di sini saja ah- Hyung.." Chanyeol berujar tanpa memelankan tusukan penisnya. Jongin tidak ingin mempermalukannya dirinya lebih jauh, maka dia menahan air seninya untuk tidak keluar.

Kandung kemihnya yang berada dekat dengan prostat membuatnya tersiksa. Jongin berusaha susah payah menahan air seninya agar tidak keluar. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit cairan berwarna kuning itu keluar. Ini merupakan keadaan terburuknya. Penisnya menyemburkan air seninya sedikit demi sedikit dan anusnya yang tidak berhenti menyemburkan soda.

Posisinya saat ini membuat perutnya semakin tertekan akibat tindihan dari badannya sendiri. Jongin berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan, tapi Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menekan punggung Jongin.

"Aah- kau benar benarh nikmat Hyungh-" Chanyeol menggeram. Penisnya terasa makin membesar dan berkedut. Akibat Jongin yang menahan buah air, lubangnya meremas penisnya begitu kuat.

"Aakh ah ahh-" Jongin mendesah sambil menangis, tidak tahan dengan rasa yang menyiksanya.

Chanyeol menekan prostatnya terus menerus dengan gerakan kuat dan pendek-pendek. Menandakan dia akan segera sampai pada klimaksnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol meraih leher Jongin, menggenggamnya erat dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menggempur lubang Jongin.

Jongin sesak nafas karena cekikan Chanyeol pada lehernya. Ditambah prostatnya yang terus ditusuk tanpa ampun. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol yang mencekiknya, berusaha melepaskan dari lehernya.

"Kkhh- kh"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya sedalam-dalamnya pada lubang Jongin. Menekan prostat bengkak itu lama. Membuang spermanya ke dalam perut Jongin. Membuat Jongin langsung menyemburkan air seninya begitu banyak ke bawah meja makan.

Semburan sperma Chanyeol yang begitu kuat membuat Jongin menggelinjang. Perutnya kembali diisi.

Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya. Dan menarik menarik Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Jongin mendongak saat prostatnya kembali ditekan oleh penis Chanyeol.

"Aah-"

Masih dengan kepala penisnya yang menekan prostat Jongin. Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menembakan air seninya di dalam lubang Jongin yang masih berisi soda dan juga spermanya.

"Hiyaaakh akh-" Jongin berteriak merasakan semburan kuat dan banyak kembali menyapa prostat bengkaknya.

"Uups- aku malas ke toilet, Hyung." Tanpa merasa bersalah Chanyeol berujar santai sambil meremas dada Jongin hingga menyembur deras.

"Sudah, Chan. Hyung mohon." Jongin memohon dengan suara pelan dan serak. Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dan masih ada cairan yang belum dikeluarkan dari perutnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin dan menggendong Jongin ke wastafel. Mengangkat pantat Jongin hingga berada di pinggir wastafel.

"Ini harus dikeluarkan dulu, Jongin Hyung." Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya kembali menekan perutnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan dalam tubuhnya.

Perutnya kram dan sakit. Kali ini Chanyeol dengan lembut memijat perut Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat seluruh cairan dalam perutnya keluar.

Jongin sudah tidak memiliki tenaga saat Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan semua cairan itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan dapur yang suler duper berantakan.

Membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Chanyeol ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Membuat dia berada di tengah kedua bocah remaja ini.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Hyung." Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi Jongin sebelum Jongin terlelap karena terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan tentu saja menikmati susu Jongin yang tidak akan dia sia-siakan. Dia kan bocah mesum.

Suara hisapan kuat Chanyeol pada puting bengkak Jongin memenuhi isi kamar hingga akhirnya terlelap puting itu tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

\--

Pagi harinya Jongin terbagun merasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya. Saat dia membuka mata Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang menghisap kedua dadanya rakus.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin Hyung." Keduanya melepaskan sebentar hisapan mereka hanya untuk menyapa Jongin yang baru bangun. Dan kembali menghisap puting Jongin. Menikmati susu pagi mereka.

"Akh-" Jongin memekin kaget saat merasakan penis dan anus dikocok dengan asal. Kedua tangah bocah ini tidak bisa tinggal diam walau mulutnya sudah disumpal puting Jongin.

"Kalian ini benar-benar! Lepaskan tangan kalian dari penis dan anusku!" Jongin memekik marah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun bukannya menghentikan kegiatan mereka, malah mempercepat kocokan keduanya pada penis dan anus Jongin. Membuat Jongin berteriak-teriak di pagi hari.

"Aakh- lepaskaan!" Jongin berterik berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi sayang sekali tubuhnya tertindih dua bocah berbadan besar.

Brak

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras. Menampilkan Tao dengan tubuh telanjang dan penis keras.

"Aku juga ingin susu Jongin Hyung!" Tao berteriak kesal.

"Tidaaaak! Biarkan aku istirahaaat!" Jongin memekik kesal pada mereka bertiga.

\--

End

makasih buat kalian yang udah mau nyempetin komen dan ngasih support. makasih banget loooh

karna ffn sekarang sepi banget aku ga nyangka masih bakalan ada yang mau baca dan comment. huhuhu


End file.
